From the prior art, various multi-part fastening assembly units for the vehicle-side installation of lining parts or other components in the vehicle interior space are known. Usually, these assembly units consist of a fastening pin which is attached to the vehicle side, and a holding piece which is attached to the lining part and, for example, may be pre-installed on the latter. The fastening pin and the holding piece comprise corresponding latching elements which for assembling the components can be pushed into each other and latched to each other, allowing a simple installation of the lining part on the vehicle. Due to manufacturing tolerances, however, it may happen in particular with large-surface components that the position of the receptacles which are provided on the vehicle side and the side of the lining part for the fastening clip and the holding piece, respectively, do not match exactly. This may result in undesired deformations or in gaps in the vehicle interior space which have different sizes. In the extreme case, the component can not be mounted due to these inaccuracies.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fastening assembly unit capable of accommodating such manufacture-related inaccuracies. It is further the object of the invention to provide a method of installing such an assembly unit.